


Unawareness

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, it's pretty sad okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kocha Zayna i choć czasami może bywać ciężko, wie, że nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unawareness

            Louis pamiętał, jak Zayn wybiegał z ich mieszkania. W pośpiechu zakładał na siebie kurtkę i w kieszeniach szukał papierosów; jego ręce się trzęsły, więc z trudem udało mu się wydobyć opakowanie. Nawet się nie obrócił, by na niego spojrzeć; był zły, strasznie zły i kiedy wychodził, trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że fotografie na ścianie przekrzywiły się nieznacznie.  
           Louis płakał. Łzy wypływały z jego szaro-niebieskich tęczówek, kiedy patrzył, jak drzwi zamykają się za plecami Zayna. Miał na sobie dresy, bose stopy dotykały chłodnych kafelków, a  on zanurzył palce w karmelowych włosach,zaciskając dłonie w pieści i szarpiąc pasma, wyrzucając z siebie krzyk bezsilności. Nie chciał się z nim kłócić, zdecydowanie nie. Był po prostu zmęczony, a Zayn miał zły dzień i to wszystko wyszło samo, od słowa do słowa zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć i wypominać każde najmniejsze potknięcie. Louis płakał, Zayn przeklinał; obaj byli czerwoni, dyszeli wściekle i nie mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
           I wtedy Zayn obrócił się na pięcie, złapał skórzaną kurtkę i wybiegł z mieszkania, zostawiając Louisa samego. A on już nawet nie pamiętał, o co się pokłócili...

 

_|Unawareness|_

            Zayn nie wrócił do domu.  
           Louis martwił się o niego, ale rozumiał, że chłopak potrzebował chwili, by odetchnąć i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Dlatego na niego nie naciskał. Jego telefon leżał na stole i zadzwonił tylko raz – był to Harry, roztrzęsiony i zapłakany – ale Louis nie do końca rozumiał o co mu dokładnie chodziło, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami i rozłączył się. Nie miał teraz czasu na to, by rozmawiać z Harrym, kiedy ważniejszy był Zayn. Nawet, jeśli go tutaj nie było.  
           Większość czasu spędził na kanapie w salonie, owinięty kocem, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w pomalowaną na wrzosowo ścianę; to Zayn wybrał ten kolor, jak i udekorował całe pomieszczenie. Było przytulne i swojskie; jasny kolor, na jednej ścianie puszczone trzy paski ciemniejszej, fioletowej tapety, czarno-białe zdjęcia, ciemne i lśniące panele na podłodze, puchowy dywan i beżowe meble.  
           Często przesiadywali tutaj całą piątką, oglądając filmy. Harry i Niall rozkładali się wtedy na kanapie, on z Zaynem kładł się na dywanie, a Liam siadał w fotelu. To były głównie piątki – z chipsami, popcornem i dwoma sześciopakami piwa. Taka ich mała tradycja, jeszcze za czasów szkolnych. Czasami zapraszali także Eda, Sandy’ego, Dana i Josha, ale wtedy decydowali się raczej na wyjście na miasto, bo ich mieszkanie nie było przystosowane do przyjęcia tak dużej ilości ludzi.  
           Teraz jednak Louis był sam. Siedział na kanapie, owinięty brązowym kocem, z parującym kubkiem herbaty na stole, ułożonym tuz obok komórki. I czekał, aż Zayn wróci.

_|Unawareness|_

            Louis nie był głodny. A może był, ale po prostu tego nie czuł. Nie był w stanie iść do kuchni, by przygotować sobie coś do zjedzenia, ponieważ zawsze gotowali razem – on i Zayn. Żaden z nich nie był mistrzem w tej dziedzinie – w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego – ale uwielbiali wspólnie spędzony czas w kuchni. Dlatego Louis jedynie leniwie podniósł się z kanapy i poczłapał do lodówki, wyjmując z zamrażalnika litrowe lody. Z szuflady wziął łyżkę i z powrotem wrócił do salonu.  
           Był dość senny i zmęczony, i właściwie całkowicie wycieńczony, ale powoli machał łyżką, delektując się smakiem mango. Oczywiście nie mógł zjeść wszystkiego – musiał zostawić coś dla Zayna.  
           Zachichotał cicho, wyobrażając sobie rozeźloną minę swojego chłopaka, kiedy ten wejdzie i zobaczy, że Louis zjadł cały karton jego ulubionych lodów. Dlatego zostawił mu połowę, wkładając opakowanie z powrotem do zamrażalki i zdecydował się w końcu położyć. Wcześniej jednak podłączył iPoda, bo nie potrafił zasypiać, gdy w domu panowała nie zmącona niczym cisza.

_|Unawareness|_

            Kiedy Louis się obudził, miejsce obok było pomięte, a pościel odrzucona, dlatego uśmiechnął się lekko, bo Zayn wrócił i spał z nim w łóżku. Niespiesznie przeciągnął się i wstał, wychodząc z sypialni i kierując swe zaspane kroki do kuchni. Nieco zaskoczył go fakt, że była pusta i uprzątnięta – Zayn nigdy nie potrafił po sobie posprzątać – ale być może chłopak nie miał czasu, by cokolwiek zjeść. Być może coś się stało i musiał w pośpiechu wyjść i nie zdążył zjeść śniadania, ani go obudzić.  
           Dlatego Louis z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach przygotował sobie bekon z czerwoną fasolą, a potem wziął prysznic i ubrał się, a potem stał chwilę przed lustrem, mierzwiąc brązowe włosy, zanim w końcu chwycił klucze leżące na szafce przy wyjściu i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
           Miał trochę czasu, dlatego nie spieszył się z dojściem do pracy. Zamiast tego szedł wolno, ze słuchawkami w uszach, podśpiewując cicho. Księgarnia, w której pracował, oddalona była tylko o kilka przecznic od ich domu; było to przyjemne miejsce, do którego lubił chodzić. Niewielkie, wypełnione książkami i zapachem aromatycznej kawy przyrządzanej przez jego przyjaciółkę, Eleanor.  
           Louis był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy właściciel księgarni, Paul, stał za kasą. Zdarzało się to naprawdę bardzo rzadko, jeśli w ogóle. Higgins podniósł głowę, kiedy tylko drzwi uderzyły w wiszący nad nimi dzwoneczek i uniósł wysoko brwi, na widok chłopaka. Wygiął usta w bladym uśmiechu i odezwał się cicho:  
 - Wszystko w porządku, Lou. Możesz iść do domu.  
           Być może innego dnia Louis byłby podejrzliwy. Dzisiaj jednak wzruszył ramionami, z radością przyjmując nowinę o dniu wolnego, zastanawiając się, jak to wykorzystać, by przy okazji przeprosić Zayna za ostatnią kłótnie.

_|Unawareness|_

Do: Zayn  
 (11:18 AM)  
 _Jestem w domu, Paul chyba miał potrzebę oderwania się od rzeczywistości. Co chciałbyś na obiad?xx_

            Kiedy Louis dotarł do domu, wydawał mu się on strasznie pusty. Przez kilka minut siedział bezczynnie w kuchni, czekając, aż Zayn mu odpisze, ale ten tego nie zrobił i Louis zastanawiał się, czy to oznacza, że wciąż jest zły. Westchnął cicho i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad, w której trzymali rachunki, zastanawiając się, czy Zayn nie zapomniał przypadkiem zapłacić za prąd – już kiedyś mu się to zdarzyło.  
 _Pamiętał, jak wracał z księgarni. Była wtedy jesień, było ponuro i zimno, a Louis był strasznie zmęczony i marzył o gorącej kąpieli, a później wylegiwaniu się w ciepłym łóżku. Ale kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, było ciemno. Kilka razy nacisnął przełącznik, ale żadna żarówka nie rozświetliła się i przez chwilę był wystraszony.  Ale wtedy z salonu wyszedł Zayn z przepraszającym uśmiechem i trzymaną w dłoni latarką, która oświetlała jego twarz. A potem zjedli kolację przy świecach i Louis, choć być może powinien, wcale nie był zły_.

_|Unawareness|_

            Louis zaczął się nieco martwić, kiedy od kilku dni nie widywał Zayna. Irytowało go zachowanie chłopaka, który wychodził wcześnie rano i wracał późno w nocy, kiedy Louis już spał.  
           Była sobota, miał dzień wolny i wiedział, że Zayn także nie szedł dzisiaj do pracy. Powinni obudzić się razem, potem razem wziąć prysznic, a potem razem przygotować śniadanie. Po śniadaniu razem powinni wsiąść w samochód Louisa i pojechać na zakupy, a później wybrać się na obiad do Liama. Zawsze tak było. U Liama byli w szóstkę – dołączała do nich Danielle – a potem szli na kręgle, do kina lub do pobliskiego pubu.  
           Ale w tę sobotę Zayna nie było w łóżku i Louis obudził się sam. Potem sam wziął prysznic i na śniadanie niechętnie zjadł tosty.

Do: Zayn  
 (10:31 AM)  
 _Co się z tobą dzieje, Zayn? Martwię się.xx_

Do: Zayn  
 (10:47 AM)  
 _Mógłbyś chociaż odpisać, naprawdę się martwię.xx_

Do: Zayn  
 (01:07 PM)  
 _Za chwilę powinniśmy jechać do Liama. Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz do tego czasu do domu.xx_

Do: Zayn  
 (02:31 PM)  
 _Nie widziałem cię od czasu naszej kłótni! Zayn!_

Do: Zayn  
 (04:14 PM)  
 _Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony. Przez ciebie nie pojechałem do Liama._

_|Unawareness|_

            Tego ranka obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Louis mruknął i obrócił się na drugi bok.  
 - Idź, Zayn – wychrypiał, chowając twarz w poduszce.  
           Czekał, aż materac ugnie się i usłyszy szuranie zaspanego Malika i jego mamrotanie pod nosem, ale nic takiego się nie stało, dlatego wyciągnął rękę, macając miejsce obok siebie, ale materac był chłodny i pusty. Louis jęknął i niechętnie podniósł się, zsuwając nogi na zimną podłogę i wzdrygając się nieco.  
          Poszedł powoli, rozciągając się i przeklinając upartość swojego partnera, który znów w jakiś sposób go wyprzedził i wstał wcześniej od niego. Jednak Louis wiedział, że Zayn był obok niego, bo czuł jego zapach – zapach papierosów wymieszanych z whisky. Doczłapał się do drzwi w chwili, gdy osoba z zewnątrz zaczęła wręcz w nie walić.  
 - Cholera jasna – mruknął, szarpiąc za klamkę i otwierając je na oścież. – Harry, pali się, czy coś? – spytał, przecierając zaspane oczy.  
 - Boże, Lou! – zawołał chłopak z ulgą, wpadając do mieszkania i wieszając się na jego szyi w tak gwałtownych ruchu, iż Louis ledwo utrzymał równowagę, cofając się o kilka kroków.  
           Zamrugał zaskoczony na to powitanie i zaśmiał się cicho, poklepując Harry’ego po plecach. Kiedy w końcu odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramion, zmarszczył brwi, widząc zatroskane zielone oczy, nieco podpuchnięte i wyraźnie bladą skórę.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, Hazz? – spytał ostrożnie, przekrzywiając głowę.  
 - W porządku? W porządku? – W głowie Harry’ego dało się wyłapać nutkę histerii, która jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła Louisa. – To ty nie odzywasz się od tygodnia, to ty nie odpowiadasz na telefony i wiadomości! Nie przyszedłeś nawet do Liama.  
           Louis przewrócił oczami, kręcąc głową.  
 - Jestem duży, Harry – odpowiedział, kierując się do salonu. – Poza tym, po prostu cały czas czekałem na Zayna...  
           Louis nie zwrócił uwagi na nagłe zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem przez chłopaka. Wskazał mu kanapę, a sam usiadł w fotelu, kontynuując.  
 -... wiesz, pokłóciliśmy się tydzień temu, o jakieś całkowite głupstwo i od tego czasu go nie widziałem.  
 - Louis...  
 - Wiem, że był w domu, bo cały czas śmierdzi tu papierosami i...  
 - Lou...  
 - No i pościel każdego ranka jest pomięta i mokra od jego włosów...  
 - Lou...  
 - No i cały czas czuję jego perfumy, ale martwi mnie to, że go nie widuję, i że nie odpowiada na telefony.  
 - Louis! – zawołał Harry, zrywając się z kanapy i klękając przed nim.  
           W jego zielonych oczach lśniły łzy, a dolna warga drżała niebezpiecznie i Louis spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Jasne, kłótnia nie jest niczym przyjemnym, ale przecież nie ma co się aż tak przejmować, prawda?  
 - Louis... Dzwoniłem do ciebie, pamiętasz? – wyszeptał Harry, łapiąc jego dłonie. – Dzwoniłem... Bo Zayn nie żyje, Lou.  
 - Co? Nie bądź śmieszny, Harry.  
 - Louis, Zayn nie żyje. Tydzień temu, po waszej kłótni, on wyszedł i... potrąciło go auto.  
 - Nie, to niemożliwe! – zawołał Louis, mrugając gwałtownie. – Zayn wyszedł, ale wrócił. Nie widziałem go, ale pościel była używana!  
 - Przecież wiesz, że strasznie w nocy kopiesz i rzucasz się po łóżku...  
 - I poduszka była mokra!  
 - Od twoich łez, kochanie. Jesteś cały opuchnięty i czerwony.  
 - I czuję jego zapach!  
 - Masz na sobie jego sweter, Lou...  
           Louis spuścił wzrok, wyrywając dłonie z uścisku Harry’ego. Powoli przesunął opuszkami palców po białym swetrze, który był nieco luźny i przydługi, i faktycznie należał do Zayna.  
 - I czuję papierosy... - dodał, jakby błagalnie. Jakby to coś miało zmienić.  
 - Sam je palisz, Louis... Musiałeś wypalić co najmniej trzy paczki... – szepnął Harry, wskazując na poniewierające się po stole puste opakowania.  
           Louis odnalazł oczy Harry’ego. Miał ściśnięte gardło, a jego serce uderzało powoli i mocno, pracując mozolnie, jakby zastanawiało się, czy dalsza praca ma jakikolwiek sens.  
 - Ale my się pokłóciliśmy... Powinien wrócić... Powinniśmy się przeprosić...  
 - On już nie wróci, Louis. On odszedł.

_|Unawareness|_

            Louis pamiętał, jak Zayn wybiegał z ich mieszkania. W pośpiechu zakładał na siebie kurtkę i w kieszeniach szukał papierosów; jego ręce się trzęsły, więc z trudem udało mu się wydobyć opakowanie. Nawet się nie obrócił, by na niego spojrzeć; był zły, strasznie zły i kiedy wychodził, trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że fotografie na ścianie przekrzywiły się nieznacznie.  
           Teraz jednak Louis płakał, bo  wiedział już, że Zayn nie wróci. Nigdy więcej nie wróci. A on wciąż nie pamiętał, o co się pokłócili...

Do: Zayn  
(12:00 AM)  
 _Proszę, wróć._


End file.
